I Can't Wait
by Jejae
Summary: Sequel : He Said He Won't Wait Menceritakan sepenggal kisah perjalanan cinta Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih / WARNING: KYUMIN! GS! SEQUEL! DLDR! Check it out gengs...


Sung Min duduk termenung di kursi kesayangannya di balkon kamar, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang kuyu serta mengabaikan senja yang semakin dekat, ia masih dengan sebingkai potret dalam genggaman.

Itu adalah kenagan saat pertama kali ia dan Kyu Hyun berkencan. Mereka tidak berkencan ke sebuah tempat dimana biasanya banyak pasangan menghabiskan waktu berdua, bukan tempat seperti kebun binatang atau taman bermain—itu terkesan kekanakan bagi Sung Min walau nyatanya gadis itu akan sangat menikmati waktu yang akan dihabiskan dengan mengitari hampir seluruh wahana dan tempat menarik di sana, bukan juga sebuah taman bunga atau tempat-tempat yang bisa di jumpai di tengah hiruk pikuk perkotaan sepadat Seoul.

Kyu Hyun mengajaknya berkencan ke sebuah pantai terdekat dari ibu kota. Sung Min piker Kyu Hyun akan mengajaknya ke pantai saat dikencan mereka yang ketiga atau keempat, tapi ini Kyu Hyun, dia selalu memiliki ide tak terduga di dalam kepalanya. Dan Sung Min tentu saja tidak bias untuk tidak merasa senang terlebih dengan kejutan kecil manis yang diberikan Kyu Hyun padanya, berupa sebuah kalung perak berbandul kepala kelinci. Kyu Hyun bilang kalung itu merefleksikan dirinya, menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Ya, kelinci manis yang hanya milik Cho Kyu Hyun. Lalu kejutan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sebuah ciuman tepat saat matahari tenggelam, ciuman mereka setelah benar-benar dalam sebuah hubungan yang jelas.

Dan lebih dari itu, kini enam tahun telah berlalu, begitu banyak kenangan yang dibangun dalam kurun waktu itu. Tidak sedikit namun belum begitu banyak, Sung Min selalu punya alasan untuk membuatnya dua, tiga atau bahkan sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari saat ini. Dan sesuatu dalam genggamannya adalah bagian kecil dari kenangan yang telah ia dan Kyu Hyun buat bersama.

Namun entah mengapa ia merasa ragu dan tak yakin, ia merasa takut jika mungkin saja ia salah dan kecewa.

.

.

.

 **I Can't Wait**

.

 **©JejaePresent**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Mature Content / Threeshoot

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

 **Don** ' **t** **Like** , **Don** ' **t** **Read**!

 **And** **please** **Don** ' **t** **be** **Silent** **Reader** ^^

.

.

.

Sequel : He Said He Won't Wait

(First Date)

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sung Min kelewat antusias menyambut pagi, pagi liburnya yang menyenangkan. Ia bahkan hampir tetap terjaga semalaman untuk memikirkan bagaimana hari ini akan berakhir, tapi anehnya ia tetap bisa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sung Min itu kelewat kerbau jika di hari libur, tanpa kegiatan dan ditemani oleh kasur kesayangan, untuk satu waktu ia bahkan bisa hampir seharian berada di dalam kamar dan hanya keluar di sore hari. Entah bagaimana ia mampu menahan perutnya dari sarapan dan makan siang.

Itu sebabnya mengapa Jung Soo menyernyit heran ke arah Sung Min yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi, berjalan ke dapur hanya menggunakan _bath robe_ dengan rambut basahnya yang terbungkus handuk.

" _Wae_?" Sung Min bertanya heran ke arah ibunya yang terus menatapnya—mungkin, tanpa berkedip. Ibunya bahakan sampai mematikan kompor dan menaruh pisau di atas talenan kayu.

Jung Soo berjalan mendekati Sung Min—yang berada di depan kulkas yang terbuka, dan menyentuh dahi putri sulungnya. "Tidak panas?" Lalu ibu dua anak tersebut melirik pada sebuah kalender dinding di tembok dapur. "Bukan Januari, bukan Paskah, dan Natal masih lama."

"Ck, ibu ini kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Ini Hari Minggu loh."

"Lalu?" Sung Min melirik seklias pada ibunya seraya mendengus samar lalu meraih sekotak susu vanilla lalu kembali menutup pintu kulkas.

"Biasanya kau bertapa seharian di dalam kamar." Jung Soo menaikan bahu acuh lalu berbalik pada irisan sayuran yang ia tinggalkan dankembali menyalakan kompor. "Kau mau pergi berkencan?" Jung Soo bertanya disela kegiatannya.

Uhuk.. Uhuk…

Jung Soo refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara tersedak dari anak pertamnya, dan melihat bagaimana Sung Min dengan wajah memerahnya yang mencoba menstabilkan napas membuat naluri dalam dirinya bergerak cepa tmeraih gelas terdekat dan mengisinya dengan air untuk diberikan kepada Sung Min.

"Minum ini." Jung Soo menyodorkan ujung gelas tepat di depan bibir Sung Min, membantunya minum perlahan-lahan. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Minum susu saja sampai tersedak begitu." Omel Jung Soo.

Sung Min hanya melirik malas ke arah ibunya— _memangnya ini karena siapa?_ , inner Sung Min menggerutu sebal, dan setelah beberapa teguk terakhir yang melegakan ia membiarkan ibunya kembali mengambil alih gelas untuk ditaruh pada tempat cuci piring, lalu setelahnya ia beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

Jung Soo yang melihat pergerakan putrinya bertanya bingung. "Mau kemana?"

"Kamar." Jawab Sung Min tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Susumu tidak kau habiskan?"

"Sudah tidak ingin."

Mendengar jawaban Sung Min membuat Jung Soo menggelengkan kepala, Sung Min-nya telah tumbuh besar dengan cepat tapi beberapa hal masih belum berubah. Jung Soo menoleh pada kotak susu yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dapur, ia meraihnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kulkas.

"Terimakasih bu!"

Jung Soo menoleh ke arah tangga di mana Sung Min berseru padanya, ia kembali menggelengkan kepala dengan kekehan yang tak bias ditahan lagi. "Dasar, bagaimana jika ayah dan saudaranya terbangun karena suaranya yang nyaring itu." Monolog Jung Soo sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

—oO*I Can't Wait*Oo—

.

Sung Min keluar kamar setelah menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam untuk membuat dirinya siap, walaupun pada kenyataannya Sung Min sendiri tetap merasa tak puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sung Min melirik jam tangan dengan motif bunga sakura di pergelangan tangannya sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kakinya terbalut sepatu jenis _dolly shoes_ berwarna kuning pastel dengan hak 7 senti meter, berpadu cantik dengan _A-line dress_ tanpa lengan polos berwarna pastel. Sontak saja hal itu menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni rumah yang lain saat Sung Min berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Whoaa.. _Noona_ cantik sekali." Sung Jin memuji tanpa ragu begitu Sung Min mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

Mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan adiknya membuat Sung Min merasa lebih percaya diri dan terus melangkah hingga ke meja makan.

"Kau akan pergi?" Lee Young Woon—ayah Sung Min, bertanya heran. Tidak biasanya anak gadisnya itu sudah rapih di jam segini, dengan _dress_ serta dandanan manis seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Biasanya Sung Min akan turun dengan piyama dan rambut yang digulung asal saat sarapan pagi, lalu setelahnya anak gadisnya itu akan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan ke luar saat menjelang makan siang.

"Ayah, itu sudah pastikan." Sung Jin menyela, " _Noona_ tidak mungkin serapih ini jika tidak akan acara penting. _Noona_ itu pencinta piyama di Minggu pagi."

Sung Min berdecak malas mendengar celotehan Sung Jin, tangannya terulur meraih beberapa makanan untuk ia santap.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" Kali ini giliran sang ibu yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Berkencan."

Uhuk!

Tidak hanya sang ibu, tapi dua orang lain yang berada di meja makan ikut tersedak mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan Sung Min. Mereka berlomba meraih gelas di dekat mereka dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Jadi yang tadi pagi itu benar ya?" Jung Soo memandang wajah anak gadisnya yang terlihat santai.

"Bukankah ibu sudah tahu?"

"Ibu kan hanya asal menebak saja, mana tahu kau akan pergi berkencan sungguhan. Benar-benar mengejutkan."

Sung Min melirik tak senang mendengar kalimat terakhir sang ibu. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Sudah jelas bukan? _Noona_ kan jarang sekali berkencan, dan terakhir kuingat penampilan terakhirmu saat berkencan tidak seperti ini." Sung Jin berkomentar di sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu aku ingin berpenampilan seperti apa, aku tidak berkencan denganmu kan?"

"Ya, dengan Kyu Hyun hyung." Balas Sung Jin tepat sararan hingga Sung Min menoleh cepat kepada adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Ba-bagimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sung Min tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Aku hanya menebak saja." Sung Jin menaikkan bahu acuh, lalu ia menaruh sendok di atas mangkuk dan menautkan jari-jarinya untuk menopang dagu, menatap Sung Min seperti detektif yang tengah mengintrogasi tersangka sebuah kasus. "Tapi... kalau _noona_ bertanya begitu, itu artinya..."

"Tidak! Ma-maksudku, iya tapi—" Sung Min menyergah putus-putus. Sial, kenapa ia menjadi gugup begini? Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi berdua bersama Kyu Hyun, mungkin ini karena mereka telah resmi jadi membuat segalanya tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Sung Min mendelik kesal pada Sung Jin yang tanpa ragu tertawa hampir terbahak di meja makan, dan sialnya Sung Min kehabisan cara menghentikan adik menyebalkannya itu untuk berhenti tertawa. Sung Min bahkan hampir melemparkan sendok dan sumpit miliknya jika saja ayahnya tidak memperingatkan dengan suara lembutnya yang tegas, juga meminta Sung Jin untuk berhenti tertawa dan bersikap sopan saat di meja makan. Dan untuk kebijaksanaan sang ayah, Sung Min benar-benar merasa tertolong.

"Tidak masalah jika kau ingin pergi berkencan Minnie, tapi kekasihmu harus meminta izin pada ayah terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah entah mengapa membuat Sung Min dua kali lipat merasa gugup, antara malu saat ayahnya menyebut kata kekasih juga khawatir jika ayahnya tak setuju tentang hubungannya Kyu Hyun.

 _Bagaimana jika ayah tidak mengizinkan aku pergi atau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bersama Kyu Hyun?_

"Sung Min-ah?"

"Ye?"

"Kau mendengar apa yang ayah katakan?"

"Ya ayah."

.

—oO*I Can't Wait*Oo—

.

Sung Min menatap ke luar jendela sepanjang perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit sejak mobil yang ia tumpangi melaju meninggalkan depan kediamannya. Pikirannya tak juga lepas dari kejadian dimana sang ayah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyu Hyun di ruang baca milik sang ayah, hal itu sungguh sangat mengganggunya, terlebih ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam sana. Tidak satu suara pun bahkan jika itu bunyi tik tok dari jam antik tahun 70an kesayangan ayahnya.

Dan godaan dari ibu serta adiknya saat mereka menemukan Kyu Hyun di depan pintu setelah membunyikan bel semakin membuatnya malu dan jengkel. Oh ayolah, ini bukan kali pertama ia membawa laki-laki untuk berkencan. Bahkan ayahnya pun ikut menggodanya saat ke luar dari ruang baca, sementara Kyu Hyun hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Mau sampai kapan _noona_ diam begitu? Lehermu bisa sakit nanti."

Sung Min melirik Kyu Hyun malas. "Terus saja panggil aku _noona_ , besok aku akan meminta ayah mengadopsimu."

Kyu Hyun yang berada di bangku kemudi terkekeh geli, tangannya terulur meraih sebelah pipi Sung Min yang terjangkau oleh tangannya untuk ia cubit. "Kau manis saat kesal, aku jadi ingin menciummu."

Sung Min mendelik heboh, menepis tangan Kyu Hyun dan menegakkan badannya. "Mengemudi saja dengan benar."

Kyu Hyun terkekeh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau masih kesal karena pembicaraan antar lelaki tadi?"

Sung Min mendengus. "Antar lelaki apanya? Kau saja belum mempunyai kartu indentitas resmi kecuali kartu pelajar, bagaimana bisa ayah memberikan kunci mobilnya padamu? Beruntung jika polisi tidak mengetahui jika yang mengemudikan mobil ini adalah bocah belum cukup umur." Sung Min menggerutu sendiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Noona_ sudahlah."

"Terus saja panggil aku begitu." Sung Min berseru kesal.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah merasa kesal dan nikmati perjalanan ini, ini kencan kita yang pertama jadi tolong jangan merusaknya oke?" Kyu Hyun mengerling jahil dan mengusap kepala Sung Min lembut. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sung Min tiba-tiba merasa kikuk dan malu.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Sung Min meninju main-main lengan Kyu Hyun yang dihadiahi tawa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dari Kyu Hyun.

Diam-diam Sung Min melirik Kyu Hyun dari sudut matanya dan entah untuk alasan apa bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

Sung Min berdecak geli mendengar kalimat narsis yang Kyu Hyun lontarkan. "Tentu saja, kau pikir seleraku buruk?"

Kyu Hyun tergelak mendengar balasan Sung Min. "Haha tentu saja tidak, tapi mungkin saja dulu memang iya."

"Cih, yang benar saja."

Sung Min mengulurkan tangan dan memutar musik yang biasanya ia dengar dari mobil ayahnya. "Omong-omong, aku tak tahu kau bisa menyetir."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak memiliki kendaraan di sini yang bisa aku pamerkan padamu." Kyu Hyun menatap Sung Min sekilas.

Sung Min menangkap itu, sorot kepercayaan diri berlebih yang Kyu Hyun tunjukan padanya. Dan sekalipun mulutnya bisa mengatakan betapa menyebalkannya Kyu Hyun itu tapi setelahnya ia tak akan sungkan untuk mengatakan betapa mempesonanya Kyu Hyun, kekasihnya. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak akan ia lakukanterang-terangan di hadapan Kyu Hyun.

Sung Min berdecak malas. "Dasar tukang pamer, kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada ayahku kan sampai ia memberikan kunci mobilnya padamu?" Sung Min bergeser sedikit, memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyu Hyun penuh selidik.

Sementara Kyu Hyun dengan santainya justru tertawa hampir terbahak mendengar pertanyaan dari topik yang sama. Omong-omong, gadis kelincinya itu benar-benar manis saat kesal dan penasaran.

"Ayolah, kau tidak benar-benar penasaran tentang hal itu kan?"

"Sayangnya, aku iya."

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali."

"Huh?" Sung Min menyernyit bingung.

Kyu Hyun menoleh ke arah Sung Min untuk beberapa saat. "Karena aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun, terlebih kau." Dan mengacak surai Sung Min lalu kembali pada fokusnya menyetir.

Sung Min mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dengan tampang bodoh yang diam-diam Kyu Hyun tertawakan. Sung Min sudah tahu jika Kyu Hyun itu jahil, dia bahkan sering sekali menjadi korbannya, Kyu Hyun itu manja dan Sung Min terkadang kewalahan menanganinya, tapi Kyu Hyun yang barusan itu apa?

Sung Min tahu jika Kyu Hyun menjahilinya, tapi ia justru tidak merasa kesal seperti biasanya dan malah merasa malu. Kyu Hyun yang seperti itu terlihat manis di mata Sung Min.

.

—oO*I Can't Wait*Oo—

.

"Kenapa senang sekali?" Sapa Kyu Hyun saat melihat Sung min bertopang dagu menatap penuh pesona pada hamparan laut dari beranda restoran.

Sung Min menoleh dan mendapati Kyu Hyun telah mengambil tempat di hadapannya. "Tentu saja, cuacanya sangat bagus untuk datang ke sini." Sung Min menanggapi dengan senyum yang semakin terkembang di wajahnya.

Kyu Hyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis Sung Min yang tidak juga pudar semenjak mobil yang ia kendarai memasuki kawasan pantai. Menyenangkan saat mengetahui jika apa yang telah ia rencanakan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan, dan lebih dari itu adalah seseorang yang coba ia bahagiakan merasa sama bahagianya.

Kyu Hyun telah mempersiapkan beberapa hal, menyusun rencana untuk membuat kencan pertamanya dengan Sung Min berjalan dengan baik, berharap jika kesukaan gadis kelincinya itu masihlah sama. Atau paling tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diberitahukan oleh Sung Jin. Itu sebabnya ia membawa Sung Min ke tempat yang Sung Jin rekomendasikan, sebuah restoran dengan beranda luas yang menghadap ke arah laut.

Omong-omong soal Sung Jin, Kyu Hyun jadi teringat bagaimana adik dari kekasihnya itu terus menggoda Sung Min habis-habisan sampai membuatnya merasa kesal. Apalagi Paman dan Bibi Lee juga ikut membantu aksi Sung Jin.

"Aku memesan daging panggang, _haemul pajeon_ dan _kimchi_ , apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak, aku rasa itu sudah cukup." Sung Min menjawab tanpa menoleh, terlalu asyik menatap laut dan langit biru yang tersaji di hadapannya. Entah bagamana Kyu Hyun tahu tempat ini sementara ia sudah pergi begitu lama ke Italia.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Kyu Hyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sung Min, tangannya terulur menyingkap rambut Sung Min yang tertiup angin.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu." Sung Min mengeluh dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Aku tahu."

Sung Min makin merengut sebal mendengar jawaban kelewat singkat Kyu Hyun. "Kyu Hyun-ah~"

Kyu Hyun menggantungkan tangannya di udara saat ia hendak kembali merapihkan rambut Sung Min yang tertiup angin, terpesona dengan Sung Min yang melakukan _aegyo_ tanpa sadar. Mungkin Sung Min bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertinggah menggemaskan di dunia ini, tapi dari semua orang yang ia temui hanya Sung Min yang benar-benar terlihat menyilaukan saat melakukannya. Terlebih gadis kelincinya itu melakukan tanpa sadar, seperti Sung Min dan _aegyo_ adalah satu paket saat Tuhan menciptakannya.

"Kyu Hyun-ah?"

Kyu Hyun tersentak kecil dan segera menguasai ekspresinya, tangannya kembali ia julurkan untuk mengusap pipi kanan Sung Min. "Aku tidak ingat apa aku sudah mengatakan ini atau belum."

"Me-mengatakan apa?" Sung Min tergagap malu, ia bisa merasakan jika kedua pipinya terasa memanas. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyu Hyun bersikap manis padanya dan Sung Min tidak yakin apakah ia mampu untuk membiasakan diri dengan sikap Kyu Hyun yang seperti ini.

" _Noona_ terlihat sangat cantik hari ini."

Sung Min bisa melihat kerlingan jahil yang biasa ditunjukan Kyu Hyun padanya, namun entah mengapa sekali lagi ia tidak merasa kesal, bahkan Sung Min tak menyadari jika Kyu Hyun barusan memanggilnya _noona_.

Awalnya Sung Min tak keberatan dan bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan Kyu Hyun yang tetap memanggilnya _noona_ , namun terakhir kali saat ia tanpa sengaja bertemu Kyu Hyun dan teman-temannya—dan itu termasuk teman perempuannya, di toko buku dekat stasiun saat itulah ia mulai merasa jika Kyu Hyun tidak memperkenalkannya dengan benar di hadapan teman-teman sekolahnya dengan memperkenalkan Sung Min sebagai _noona_ -ku. Walau kenyataannya Kyu Hyun mengatakan dengan nada yang manis, tapi tetap saja semua orang bisa menanggapi jika Sung Min bukanlah seseorang yang special bagi Kyu Hyun dan terlebih mereka bisa saja beranggapan jika Kyu Hyun masihlah lajang.

Bahkan teman-teman perempuannya pun tanpa ragu terus menempel pada Kyu Hyun padahal Sung Min sendiri berada di samping lelaki itu. Tentu saja Sung Min merasa tak terlihat saat itu, dan Kyu Hyun yang terlihat biasa saja semakin membuatnya kesal. Hingga akhirnya hal itu berbuntut pada Sung Min yang mendiamkan Kyu Hyun selama dua hari, Sung Min selalu berusaha menjauhi Kyu Hyun sekeras apapun lelaki itu mencoba berdekatan dan mencuri kesempatan pada Sung Min, seperti Kyu Hyun adalah sebuah virus baru yang berbahaya yang harus ditakuti.

Sung Min mematung tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Kyu Hyun bahkan untuk sekedar menimpali, mendadak ia merasa buntu karena spontanitas Kyu Hyun yang mendadak muncul ke permukaan.

"Silahkan pesanan anda."

 _Penyelamatku~_

Inner Sung Min berucap lega saat seorang pelayan wanita datang dengan senampan daging sapi terbaik di tangan, juga seorang pelayan laki-laki di belakangnya yang membawa meja panggangan. Sung Min membiarkan kedua pelayan itu silih berganti menata pesanan mereka karena setelahnya beberapa pesanan lain datang.

Sung Min tanpa sadar menelan ludah menyadari seberapa lapar ia saat ini, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa baik-baik saja jika hanya memakan sedikit dari bagian daging sapi dan makan lebih banyak _haemul pajeon_ , ia harus menjaga berat badan biar bagaimanapun juga. Tapi kini melihat betapa menggiurkannya makanan-makanan di depannya membuat Sung Min bisa saja lupa diri jika saja Kyu Hyun saat ini tidak di hadapannya.

"Eh?" Sung Min tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya terangakat menatap Kyu Hyun yang menyunggingkan _smirk—_ sialan, yang mampu menyihir banyak gadis. Dan tak terkecuali dengan Sung Min. Gadis itu memandang Kyu Hyun dengan keterpesonaan yang jelas di matanya.

"Liurmu menetes."

"Apa?!" Sung Min berjengkit hampir bangkit dari tempat duduk sebelum ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Dengan buru-buru Sung Min meraih tasnya dan mengambil kca kecil juga selembar tisu. Sung Min mengeluarkan tisu lebih dulu setelahnya ia kembali merogoh tas untuk mencari kaca.

"Ming sudahlah." Kyu Hyun mengintrupsi dan berhasil membuat Sung Min mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyu Hyun.

"Kau, memanggilku apa?"

"Ming." Kyu Hyun menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat sedikit keterkejutan di mata Sung Min. "Panggilan sayangku untukmu?"

Sung Min bersemu merah dalam tundukkan kepalanya, melupakan kenginannya untuk mencari cermin dan membuktikan ucapan Kyu Hyun sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat memalukan di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

Sung Min berdehem sekali untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya, tangannya yang menggenggam tisu segera ia arahkan pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa?" Sung Min menatap Kyu Hyun bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidak ada liur di wajahmu." Kyu Hyun mengulum senyum menahan tawa yang kapan saja siap meledak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sung Min saat ini.

Sementara Sung Min rasanya siap melemparkan mangkuk di hadapannya jika saja ia tidak takut untuk mendapatkan tuduhan tindak kekerasan pada anak di bawah umur.

 _Uggh... Dasar menyebalkan!_

Lalu dengan perasaan setengah _dongkol_ yang tentu saja ia pendam, Sung Min meraih satu iris daging di sumpitnya untuk ia panggang dan setelahnya meraih _haemul pajeon_ untuk ia makan. Meninggalkan Kyu Hyun yang terkikik geli melihat aksi merajuk Sung Min yang tampak lain dari biasanya.

.

—oO*I Can't Wait*Oo—

.

Kyu Hyun tak pernah tahu jika membuat orang lain bahagia bisa semenyangkan ini, terlebih jika orang tersebut adalah seseorang yang ia cintai. Sung Min terlihat menikmati berjalan di atas pasir putih tanpa alas kaki, menikmati bagaimana hembusan angin menyapu wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, juga menikmati bermain air bersamanya.

Sebelumnya Kyu Hyun hanya berpikir untuk kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Sung Min, namun setelah bertemu dengan gadis kelinci itu keinginan-keinginan yang lain terus bertambah seiring dengan banyaknya kebersamaan yang mereka habiskan. Dan setelah kini Sung Min resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Kyu Hyun mulai memiliki keinginan lain yang entah datang dari mana. Begitu tiba-tiba dan menggebu.

"Ini."

Kyu Hyun menoleh dan mendapati Sung Min berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengulurkan sekaleng minuman. Ia membalas uluran tangan Sung Min dan mengambil miliknya, namun pandangannya masih belum lepas dari Sung Min yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Sung Min mengangkat bahu acuh, dan mulai sibuk dengan kaleng minuman miliknya juga pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya larut dalam kesunyian yang ditemani deru ombak. Duduk berdampingan beralaskan pasir putih dan membiarkan kaki telanjang mereka terjulur menyentuh ombak yang berlomba di garis pantai. Senja hampir datang mewarnai kanvas langit dengan cahaya jingga, merah muda dan keunguan. Sepanjang mata memandang seolah matahari akan dihilangkan bumi dan tertelan ke dalam laut.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini." Sung Min menoleh pada Kyu Hyun yang juga menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak akan tahu jika kau berbohong."

"Maksudmu aku berbohong, begitu?" Sung Min membuang wajah ke arah laut.

Kyu hyun lagi-lagi hanya mengulum senyum saat mengetahui jika diam-diam Sung Min meliriknya lewat sudut mata.

" _Noona_ —" Ucapan Kyu Hyun terinturpsi oleh lirikan Sung Min. "Maksudku Sung Min."

"Hmm.."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Apa?!" Sung Min seraya menoleh mendengar ucapan Kyu Hyun. Sung Min memandang tepat di mata Kyu Hyun, keduanya berhadapan dalam atmosfer yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Sung Min bisa melihat bayangannya dalam manik tajam Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu, kau tahukan kita—"

"Aku tahu. Maksudku tidak saat ini, tidak secepat memesan makanan cepat saji." Kyu Hyun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya dan meraih tangan Sung Min untuk ia genggam. Menilisik perasaan terdalam Sung Min dengan tatapannya.

"Mungkin suatu hari saat kita telah siap. Entahlah, aku rasa aku ingin selamanya denganmu."

Sung Min tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia belum pernah dilamar. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kyu Hyun akan memintanya menikah, mereka bahkan masih remaja yang beranjak dewasa dan memikirkan pernikahan yang serius belum pernah ada dalam bayangannya, kecuali segelintir dari angan-angan kisah putri-putri dalam negeri dongeng.

"Kyu, aku—"

Kyu hyun sadar jika Sung Min pasti terkejut dengan pengakuannya namun ia sendiri tak dapat menahan diri.

"Tidak, jangan mengatakan apapun." Kyu Hyun menahan telunjuknya di atas bibir tipis Sung Min.

"Aku hanya sangat mencintaimu, hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Kyu Hyun menjauhkan telunjuknya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkup tengkuk Sung Min, mengeleminasi jarak sedikit demi sedikit. Sementara Sung Min yang melihat pergerakan Kyu Hyun tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dan menanti.

Keduanya dipertemukan dalam kelembutan yang memikat, mencoba bergerak seirama namun tak pernah benar-benar sama. Kyu Hyun itu dominan dan Sung Min sekali lagi harus mengakuinya dengan telak.

Sung Min membiarkan Kyu hyun mengklaim setiap jengkal yang bisa lelaki itu jangkau, bahkan saat kekasihnya itu menjulurkan lidah dan memulai ciuman yang lebih dalam. Sung Min meraih leher Kyu hyun untuk ia peluk, menautkan tangannya di sana dengan erat. Sementara Kyu Hyun begitu menikmati kuasa atas jajahannya, mengklaim apapun yang ia temukan, membuat Sung Min melenguh beberapa kali di bawah permainannya.

Kyu hyun perlahan mengalihkan tangannya yang semula berada di tengkuk Sung Min untuk berada di pinggang gadis kelincinya, memeluk dengan kedua tangan tubuh gadis mungil yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Keduanya terlarut dalam kedekatan yang memikat, mengabaikan jika matahari akan tenggelam dalam hitungan menit kedepan. Dan Sung Min yang semula berpikir ia akan berhenti dengan cepat karena kehabisan napas nyatanya tidak.

Tidak sampai ia menyadari jika salah satu tangan Kyu Hyun yang semula berada di pinggangnya perlahan naik hampir mencapai—

"Kyu Hyun!" Sung Min terpekik kecil dan melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Kyu Hyun pun ikut tersentak.

"Kau hampir." Sung Min menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang barusan hampir terjadi.

"Astaga~" Kyu Hyun seperti baru saja disiram air dingin saat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Sung Min. Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Maafkan aku Sung Min, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, hanya saja... Kau harus lebih bisa mengendalikan diri lebih baik lagi."

Sung Min bisa melihat penyesalan di wajah kekasihnya, tidak pernah sebelumnya Kyu Hyun begitu terlihat bersalah saat lelaki itu menjahilinya bahkan sampai hampir menangis. Sung Min bergeser lebih dekat dan memeluk Kyu Hyun lebih dulu, ia bisa merasakan jika lelaki itu sedikit tersentak kaget dengan perlakuannya, namun Sung Min mengabaikan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sung Min dalam pelukannya.

Tubuh Kyu Hyun melemas dalam pelukan Sung Min, tak serta merta menghapus perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya namun pelukan Sung Min lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ia merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyu Hyun memberi jarak pada pelukan mereka namun tidak melepaskannya. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Sung Min penuh kesungguhan, sedekit penyesalan yang akan selalu dia ingat—biar bagaimanapun, dan tentunya rasa cinta.

"Aku, lebih mencintaimu."

Kyu Hyun hampir mengeliminasi jarak keduanya—lagi, sebelum Sung Min menghentikan Kyu Hyun, menahan dada lelaki itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"A-ah.. ma—"

"Jangan melewati batasan." Sergah Sung Min cepat.

Mendengar ucapan Sung Min membuat Kyu Hyun justru tertawa, tawa yang menular pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Kyu, kenapa?" Sung Min menyernit bingung saat Kyu Hyun justru memutar badan menghadap laut yang menampakan matahari tenggelam. Sung Min merasa menyesal dan bersalah karena sepertinya Kyu Hyun menanggapi tindakannya sebagai penolakan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, _noona_." Kyu Hyun mengerling jahil ke arah Sung Min, berharap kekasihnya itu akan merajuk seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun Sung Min justru terdiam dan tertunduk.

Kyu Hyun mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pundah sempit Sung Min, membuat gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kelepasan."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Sung Min menyadari maksud tindakan Kyu Hyun yang lebih memilih berhenti.

"Lihat matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam."

Kyu Hyun merapatkan rangkulan pada pundak Sung Min, sementara tangan lainnya meraih salah satu tangan Sung Min untuk ia genggam. Dan Sung Min sendiri, menikmati langit jingga dalam dekapan Kyu Hyun.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

 **danactebh** : Ini sudah dibuat lanjutannya ya^^ kim kyu foto sama siapa udah ada kok penjelasannya di chapter sebelumnya

.

 **ovallea** : Happy ending \\(*o*)/

.

Cho MeiHwa : terimakasih untuk dukungannya, saya akan terus belajar untuk lebih baik lagi

.

ChoJiMin137 : terimakasih sudah baca, baca juga cerita yang lain yaa /promo/ ini sudah dibuat epilognya^^

.

PumpkinEvil137 : terimakasih untuk dukungannya^^

.

FitriYani137 : Terimakasih untuk dukungannya^^ hahaa saya benar-benar mencoba membuat bagian Kiss Scane itu dengan baik untuk dibaca /bow

.

minnieGalz : kim kyu mesum? Cuma dewasa sebelum waktunya aja hahaa

.

aiueo : gak ada yang salah sama The End ya kk~ NC nya di chapter akhir dari epilog

.

Skymoebius : ini sudah dibuat cerita sequelnya yaaa^^

.

awreni : termikasih untuk dukungannya^^ ini nih aku kasih sequelnya kl yang kemaren kurang hahaa

.

Guest : Dibawain sequelnya deh biar puas yaaa xD

.

chjiechjie : sudah dibawain ya sequelnya^^

.

munakyumin137 : kim kyu seringnya foto caper ye sebenernya? Kek waktu dia sendirian di dorm dan dipost di twitter xD

.

Key'va : terimakasih^^

.

vha137 : akhirnya /yeaaaay/

.

MinnieMinnie : terimakasih untuk dukungannya^^ hahaa kamu memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan saya untuk rate, biar bagaimanapun rate M gak diperuntukan bagi anak-anak dibawah umur sih

.

.

Big Thanks For You Gengs /hug/

Tolong tinggalkan komentar ya^^

.

.

.

.

Januari 2017


End file.
